


The Challenges

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, Drama, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-07-31
Updated: 2000-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-10 16:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11130483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Three challenges done in fun. Double Agent 69, My Mounties back and Destroy all Mobsters. Fraser/Kowalski





	The Challenges

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

**Disclaimer: Characters in these three stories belong to Alliance and not to me.**

  


Rating: R  
Challenge: Due South At The Movies  
**Characters: Fraser and Kowalski**  
Notes: Let me apologize in advance for this silliness but I just couldn't help myself. Tyk. 

Dedicated to: This ones for you Sylvia C. because I know how you love Texans!

******"Destroy All Mobsters"** \- When the task force that is The Royal Canadian Mounted Police comes up against the likes of Zuko and Warfield, who do they call for help? Why Kowalski, of course

maria jackson   
  
  
**"Destroy All Mobsters"**  
  
"Constable Turnbull! Will you kindly get yourself up from under that desk and help me arrest these dastardly Mobsters!"  
  
"Do I have to get out of here Sir? Can't we just let them steal our cattle, pillage our women and rob our bank? It would be so much easier then having them shoot us, Sir. I don't like dead. That sort of thing scares me. And I heard it hurts too."  
  
"These men need to be taught a lesson Constable! Now get out from under the desk and act like a man and let's go do our job!"  
  
"Oh! Oh Wait a minute! I know of someone that we can call to help us with these Mobster kind of men Sir! Just give me a minute and let me find him here in the yellow pages."  
  
"What are the yellow pages?"  
  
"Oh yeah! The yellow pages haven't been invented yet. Oh, I just remembered where I put this man's number!" Turnbull scurried over to his desk on hands and knees and pulled out a phone number from his desk. Then he scurried back  
to Constable Sheriff Fraser's desk and handed him the number. "He's considered the bravest, smartest, toughest hombre in the whole area of South Texas! I've been told that even the rattlers shake when they see him coming!"  
  
Fraser looked at the phone number then at Turnbull. "Rattlers are supposed to shake. And. . . have phone's been invented yet?"  
  
"Oh! Sorry wrong paper. . .here you go. . . this is his morse code number."  
  
"Is he a sheriff or some kind of policeman?  
  
"Oh no! He's better then that! He's *A TEXAS/ DETECTIVE RANGER!* They are known for their courage and bravery and are pretty good in bed too. . . .I mean, that's what I heard . . .Not that I've ever done that with him. . . well, not lately. . . I mean it's been awhile. . . a long time ago and . . .  
"  
  
"I don't want to hear about it. Okay, I will go and see if . . ."  
  
The door flew opened and in rushed a cowboy. "Constable Sheriff Fraser! Warfield just blew up our bank and is pillaging our women! We need help!"  
  
"Fraser turned to Turnbull who slipped further back under the desk and shuddered. The Mountie Sheriff then ran out the door. "Come on Cowboy! You and I can stop them!"  
  
The cowboy shook his head. "I'll uh. . .I'll stay here and man the phones Constable Sheriff."  
  
Turnbull peeked out. "The phones haven't been invented yet."  
  
"Oh! Then I'll stay and man the morse code machine thing!"  
*************************************************************  
Constable Sheriff Fraser ran into the bank and came face to face with Zuko and Warfield who just happened to be Chicago's toughest warlords and they just happened to be in town. After all, everyone knows Mobsters hang out in Chicago this time of year. Fraser stepped up to the two mobsters. "I came here to tell you to stop pillaging our women, robbing our bank and shooting  
our cows!"  
  
Zuko smiled. "I always did like your red coat."  
  
Warfield stepped forward and growled. "We're not shooting your cows! You have us mistaken with the South Texas mobsters who live further south then the North Texan ones. We don't waste our time shooting cows."  
  
Zuko interrupted. "Uh. . .well actually, we're not pillaging your women either. My men are pillaging your cows."  
  
Fraser wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Yuck! You're sick!"  
  
Warfield glared at Zuko. "Man, you're nasty! You sound meaner then me!"  
  
"Do not!" snapped Zuko.  
  
"Do too!" growled Warfeild.  
  
"Mobster men please! You two are still going to have to be arrested!"  
  
Warfield snarled at Fraser. " Weren't you the valet that I had beaten at one  
time?"  
  
"No, I am not a valet. I am Constable Sheriff Benton Fraser of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police who you had beaten at one time. Now I'm going to have to ask you to surrender and desist from terrorizing our town or else!"  
  
Zuko stepped forward. "Or else what?!"  
  
Fraser glared at this Zuko character whom he remember once beat up his friend."Look Zuko, with you I have no grudge because my friend Ray Vecchio, the real one, kicked your ass." Then he looked at Warfield. "But as for you, Mr. Warfield I do have a score to settle! You were the one

who messed up my sexy famous red serge tunic when you knew the cleaners was going to be  
closed during the holidays! Now you will have to stop this thievery stuff or I am going to be forced to call in the calvary!"  
  
Zuko laughed "Who the hell is gonna stop us Mr. Mounted!"  
  
"Mountie! . . I am a Mounted Police. . . I mean, I don't get mounted . . .much. . lately. . . .Never mind!. . . I'll tell you who is going to stop you Mr. Zuko!"  
  
<some kind of music here to represent someone strong and brave and fearless  
coming to the rescue. Please insert your kind of music here>  
  
The doors to the bank flew open and they all turned around, after the music stopped, to see who 

entered.  
  
A wiry, slim, tall, blonde-haired, handsome cowboy stood in the doorway staring at them all. All the rattlers in the place skedaddled immediately. The very handsome, tall, blonde-haired cowboy stepped in and looked around. He was dressed in dusty blue jeans, a dusty blue shirt under a dusty vest and wore a dusty cowboy hat. He stepped in and stopped in the middle of the room. He then shifted his stare from Zuko to the Un-Mounted Constable Sheriff Fraser.  
  
<romantic music here or sounds of bells and chirping birds works well too.>  
  
Fraser gazed at the tall, slim, blond-haired handsome cowboy and sighed. "Sigh! Hello Stranger."  
  
Ray batted those beautiful kissy baby-blues that were slightly obscured under those long blondish eyelashes and gazed at the tall and very handsome sheriff staring at him. He adjusted his ten-gallon hat and stood up straight so that the Constable Sheriff could see his very stiff and hard gun sticking 

out from under his belt. "Well howdy there, partner."  
  
Fraser sighed deeply. "OH DEAR! That's a very stiff and hard gun that you're packing. And who might you be?"  
  
Ray batted those long lashes again and some dust fell off them. He smiled sweetly and ran his hand up and down the very stiff gun while adding in his South Texan drawl. "So ya like my stiff gun, 

partner?"  
  
Fraser, Warfield and Zuko all responded. "YES!"  
  
Ray scowled at all the two Mobsters in the room then glanced back at the very tall and very handsome sheriff. "I'm TEXAS/DETECTIVE RANGER Stanley Raymond Kowalski and I received a morse code message that ya needed help with some Mobster criminal type deviants that were robbing yer bank, pillaging yer women and shooting yer cows.  
  
Warfield corrected him. "We don't shoot cows and Zuko's men are pillaging the cows."  
  
Ray looked at Zuko and wrinkled his nose. "YEW! Why are you doing that?"  
  
Zuko blushed and added quickly. "Well have you seen the women in this town!? Look, those are the only guys that would work for me so leave me alone."  
  
Warfield stepped forward. "Who called you here?"  
  
Ray turned to Warfield. "Constable Deputy Turnbull."  
  
Fraser stepped up closer to the Texas Detective Ranger. "Did you sleep with Constable Deputy 

Turnbull?"  
  
Ray gazed at the beautiful Constable Sheriff. "Did he say that I slept with  
him?"  
  
Zuko added. "He told me you did."  
  
Warfield added. "Ditto."  
  
Ray stared at them all then shrugged. "Oh, all right I did but that was years back and that doesn't really count 'cause I was a kid and I was shooting blanks then. Now let's get back to arresting these Mobster type deviants! Now the both of you will come peacefully or else!"  
  
"Ray, that's supposed to be my line, your supposed to be the tough guy here."  
  
"Whoops. .Sorry 'bout that, Constable Sheriff Fraser. Okay, now you two put yer hands up and let me frisk ya then I'm gonna haul yer asses in and suck ya in the head!. . . .I mean, kick ya in the 

head!"  
  
Zuko jumped forward. "ME FIRST! DO MINE! DO MINE!"  
  
Warfield snarled. "On what charges?!"  
  
Zuko flipped around and placed both hands on the wall, spread eagled and gasped. "I'm ready! I'm ready! Are you going to use your stiff gun? Please use your stiff gun on me! Please! Please!"  
  
Ray wrinkled his nose and shook his head. "Nah, that's okay. Can't be too careful nowadays especially if you and yer men are pillaging cows!"  
  
Zuko snapped. "I do not pillage cows! Only my gang does that sort of stuff! Besides, you got the wrong mobsters, Texas Detective Ranger Kowalski because the only reason I'm in town is to see Turnbully baby."  
  
Ray nodded. "Okay you can go."  
  
Zuko left.  
  
Ray stared at Warfield. "And you?"  
  
Fraser added. "He blew up the bank."  
  
Ray glanced at Fraser, blinked and smiled at him then he turned back to Warfield. "Did you blow up the bank?"  
  
Warfield nodded. "I had too blow up the bank! They close on Saturdays and they refused to give me my money! I needed the money to pay my cable because that's the only time I get to watch Due South reruns on TNT!"  
  
Ray stared at the Mobster type guy then whispered to Fraser. "What's cable and what's Due South? Is he confessing to blowing up the bank with TNT?"  
  
Fraser shrugged. "I don't know what he's talking about but it must have been something important enough for him to blow up the bank."  
  
Ray stared at Warfield then added. "Okay you can go too only if you promise never to blow up the bank again."  
  
Warfield nodded. "Okay."  
  
Fraser added. "Hold on! Texas Ranger/Detective Kowalski you can't release this man!"  
  
Ray looked at Fraser. "And why not?"  
  
"Because at one time he messed up my royal serge tunic!"  
  
Ray glared at Warfield. "Did you mess up this very handsome and good looking stud's pretty red

coat?!"  
  
Warfield shook his head. "NO!"  
  
Fraser snapped. "Liar!"  
  
Ray pulled out his very stiff gun and pointed it at Warfield "I asked you a question hombre! Did you mess with Constable Sheriff's very pretty red jacket? The red jacket that amplifies the blueness of his eyes!"  
  
"It's a tunic, Ray."  
  
"Tunic!"  
  
Warfield couldn't stand the added stress and pressure of the stiff gun being pointed at him. Being a world famous Mobster type of guy had it's moments so he finally succumb to the unrelenting pressure. "YES! Yes, it was me! I couldn't help it! He looked so clean and nice and it just made me think of my over possessive mother and I had to have him beaten up! The woman was cold and  
manipulative and she couldn't afford to put us through the Canadian Mounted academy so we were forced to go to the World Class Number 1 Mobster College for the underprivileged and I just couldn't help it! I decided that if I couldn't have a tunic then neither should he!"  
  
Ray gasped then looked at Fraser. "Constable Sheriff. . . the poor man did it because his mother pressured him . . . I say we should let him go."  
  
Fraser glared at Warfield then he looked at Ray and pouted. He stomped his foot and whined. "But he really messed it up Ranger! And it was a holiday!"  
  
Ray whipped his head toward the deviant Warfield then snapped the cuffs on him. "Sorry Warfield. You didn't say anything about it being a holiday! I just hafta arrest ya for that!"  
********************************************************************  
TEXAS/DETECTIVE RANGER Kowalski had saved the town. Warfield was arrested. Zuko, his men and the nasty cows were run out of town. And the women were sent to beauty school to improve their looks.  
  
Fraser waited by his desk as Ray stepped out of the jail after retrieving his cuffs from Warfield.  
  
Turnbull appeared out of nowhere quickly and cuddled up to the Texas/Detective. "Hello Ray."  
  
Fraser glared at the two.  
  
Ray pushed Turnbull away. "Cut it out, Turnbull. I heard about you and Zuko and I'm not inta threesomes!" Ray then headed over to Fraser. "Well Constable Sheriff Fraser, it looks like my job is finished here."  
  
Fraser stood up and nodded. "Here you go Texas Detective Ranger Kowalski.You almost forgot your stiff gun."  
  
Ray was shocked that Fraser was holding his stiff gun. And out in public at that. "Y-You touched my stiff gun?!"  
  
Fraser blushed a crimson red. "I-I'm sorry, but I just couldn't help myself! It's just that.. .well. . . it's been so long and. . .I forgot what one felt like and. . . But, when I touched yours it was . . .it was so hard and stiff and soooooo solid! The feel is sooooo smooth and firm and I. . .I'm sorry."  
  
Ray watched as his gun got more and more stiff in Fraser's hand and he had to bite hisbottom lip to keep from moaning. He reached over and took his stiff gun carefully. "Oh my!. . . Yeah, it definitely is hard and stiff now. . . do ya. . .ya think that ya wanna come up to my room and maybe. . . touch it again?"  
  
Turnbull yelped. "YES!"  
  
Fraser frowned at Turnbull then smiled at Ray. "Okay."  
  
Ray smiled. "Okay, greatness. . . maybe you can show me what you got too."  
  
Turnbull yipped. "YES!"  
  
Ray frowned at Turnbull then looked at Fraser and waited for a response.  
  
"Well, I don't carry a stiff gun like you do but. . . . I have something that's just as stiff as your gun that you might want to see. Maybe you might even want to touch it?"  
  
Ray smiled and his eyes twinkled. "I think I'd like that very much. Do ya know that the redness of that sexy serge enhances the blueness of your bedroom eyes?"  
  
Fraser smiled. "Do you really think so?"  
  
"Well, yeah I really think so, I mean why else would I wanna touch your stiff something if I didn't think so? Are we ready?"  
  
Fraser smiled. "Let's go upstairs."  
  
Ray added. "Hold on a minute. . .you don't pillage cows do you?"  
  
Fraser smiled. "Never. . . .they don't own stiff guns like certain Texas Ranger Sheriffs that have a reputation for being very good in bed.  
  
Ray grinned. "Yer damn straight!"  
  
Turnbull shook his head. "No he isn't. I've mounted him before."  
  
The end. 

Rating: R  
Challenge: Due South At The Movies  
Characters **Fraser and Kowalski**  
Notes: Nothing frightening about sex among spies.

Tyk

maria jackson 

**"Double Agent 69" - James Bond, Fraser style.**  


"Well hello. . . I am 69, Agent 69 and you must be Agent Golden Fingers?"

"Ya got it and now I've got ya!"

"Yes, I see that you have finally found me, Agent Golden Fingers."

"Yeah, I did and it took me a long time but I knew that if I kept searching I'd catch up ta ya."

Fraser shifted his weight. "So what do you intend to do with me now?"

Ray Kowalski alias Agent Golden Fingers walked his way around the bed to take a closer look at his nemesis after he had cuffed the agent to the bed. "I thought a session in the arts of torturing would be nice, Agent 69. I could. . . .um. . . drop you into my underground aquarium with my pet killer turtles but yer way too spicy for the likes of 'em and they might just die of indigestion. I could slice ya in half but yer just too beautiful for me ta do something like that. So what to do with. . . by the way? Why do they call you Agent 69?"

Fraser aka Agent 69 glanced over at the tall blond-haired reprobate who kept eyeing him up and down. The man was studying him as an animal would study its dinner. Fraser noticed that Agent Golden Fingers was a very classy and handsome looking gentlemen but the spy was rumored to be a ruthless killer. "Well, why don't you venture a guess as to why they refer to me as Agent 69?"

"Ah! You wanna play guessing games, Agent 69! Oh, how I love mind games! Okay, I can think of various reasons why they would dub you the alias 69. Maybe 'cause ya come after Agent 68? Or maybe 'cause they sent you before Agent 70? Or maybe. . ..maybe 'cause there's a more sinister reason for the name!"

Fraser grinned and shifted around to make himself more comfortable on the bed. The cuffs were not too tight so he could still maneuver himself around a little. Although the position he was in made the tux he was wearing a little too constricting around the shoulder area as his arms stretched upward to the headboard. "Well, those are relevant logical reasons but they are not the reason that I am referred to as Agent 69. If you will un cuff me then I could show you."

Agent Golden Fingers' smiled and shook his head. "I don't think un cuffing you would be such a good idea. Why don't you just tell me?"

"Are you a gambling man, Agent Golden Fingers?

"I've been known to gamble here and there."

"Very well. Come sit on me and I'll show you why I am referred to as Agent 69."

"Sit on you?"

"Are you scared?"

"Shouldn't I be? After all I did hear that you exterminated the last three agents before me."

"Make that four agents before you. So? Are you going to do it? Or do I frightened the world renowned Agent Golden Fingers?"

Ray studied the arrogant agent that was pissing him off. Not only was this man extremely handsome and sexy but he was rather forward and cocky. Ray smiled and decided that he was a gambling man after all. He jumped on the bed and straddled Agent 69.

"Would you be so kind as to scoot up a little more?" smiled Agent 69.

"I'm fine just where I am, so what now?"

Fraser gazed into those soft baby blues and smiled seductively. "If I can convince you to unzip your pants will you un cuff me?"

Ray grinned. "What makes you think that you can convince me of such a thing ta began with? Yer not that great looking so don't flatter yerself!"

"Very well then we will save that for later.. . . .I would have thought that my attributes would supersede me but I can see that in your case it is not so. Have you not heard of my excellent tasting proficiencies and how I can reveal the caliber of a man by a single sample? I can appraise my adversaries strengths and weakness merely by tasting him." 

Ray stared at the arrogant man underneath him and smiled. "Ya expect me ta believe that you can tell about me simply by tasting me, 69?"

"Yes, of course I expect you to believe that I can measure a man's worth by his taste, Agent Golden Fingers. With one taste I can tell if the man is powerful and authoritative or if he's just a cowardly weakling and I shouldn't have bothered to have languished my time over them. Recreants as such are a nuisance and a travesty to mankind so I am doing everyone a favor when I rid of them. So, Agent Golden Fingers, are you too much of a coward to prove your worth?"

Ray was pissed with the continuing arrogance of this adonis underneath him. Then he grinned admiring the logical reasoning of the Agent. The man was very good with mind games. "And how da ya taste a man, 69?"

"Well, you see I have a very simple way of sampling, Agent Golden Fingers. You first unzip your pants and let me taste your semen then I can ascertain if you're as prominent as you are rumored to be."

Ray glared at the tall, handsome specimen underneath him. He studied the smokey-blues then shifted his eyes to the chocolate brown hair and back to those crafty eyes. He then smiled.. "You want me ta ejaculate in yer mouth? Are you insane? You'll bite my frigging dick off!"

Fraser flashed his killer smile and shook his head. "I see that you are frightened of me. . . .I am very disturbed by this because it tells me the caliber of man I am dealing with without even having to taste you. Such a pity of a man. . . .Answer me this though. How many people have I been rumored to have eradicated that have been found minus their penis?"

Ray was insulted at having been classified a coward and growled angrily. "I'm not a coward and as for determining the condition of your discarded bodies not one was missing a penis."

"I rest my case."

Ray stared at this beautiful man and decided that he would prove the man wrong. He reached up, unzipped his pants and looked up to the beautiful agent's face. "If you wanna suck my dick then I have no problem with that. But you bite my cock off then I promise that I'll pull yer goddam cock outta yer fucking throat with my bare hands!"

Fraser grinned. "Don't let me scare you. . . I don't intend to bite any piece of you off. Would you kindly scoot up to my face and allow me to start on this."

Ray debated for another few seconds before doing what he was told. Scooting up, he extracted his penis from inside his pants then moved up to Fraser's mouth. 

Fraser reached over and kissed the erected cock first.

Ray watched Agent 69's tongue reach out and lick his way around the tip of his cock then the agent wrapped his lips around Ray's penis making him gasp. Agent Golden Finger's moaned as the Canadian agent started sucking on him hungrily. He still didn't trust Agent 69 and watched him closely as the Canadian spy kept going strong with the licking and sucking. Ray moaned and squirmed and bucked into that warm mouth. 

Then he heard Fraser mumble. "Flip around so that I can have more of you in me. Lie down on top of me and rest your head on my thighs."

Ray knew he shouldn't listen to the spy underneath him but the licking was getting too good. The thought of shoving himself deeper into Agent 69's mouth sounded too tempting so he flipped and straddled the agent's face shoving his penis into that eager mouth. His own mouth was resting on Agent 69's zipper and he was now pumping into 69's mouth deep-throating him. 

All of a sudden Ray was flipped around and he was on the bottom while Fraser was handcuffing the agents hands to the foot of the bed. "Dammit Agent 69 what are you doing!"

Fraser mounted Ray now and grinned as he unzipped his own pants. "We are going to share some semen between us Agent Golden Fingers. I will taste you and you will taste me."

Ray was furious at being caught and tied down like an animal. He shook his head, growling in anger. "No, I won't taste ya '! The only thing I'm gonna do is ta bite yer fucking prick off! Lemme go you mother fucker!"

Fraser pulled his hardened dick out of his pants and smiled. "Very well then. . .an eye for an eye, Agent Golden Fingers. You bite me and I'll bite you. You inflict pain on me and I will inflict pain on you!" Fraser turned away and took Ray's dick back into his mouth. 

Ray gasped at the wonderful sensation the Canadian's mouth was producing. It didn't take long to decide that no one had ever sucked him this hard and good before. The man was simply incredible with his tongue.

Fraser straddled Golden Fingers face and attempted to shove his cock into Ray's unwilling mouth. At first Ray held his lips tightly sealed refusing to allow Agent 69 into his mouth. 

Fraser struggled unsuccessfully to push his way into the agents mouth but Ray refused. 

Ray finally opened his mouth and felt Fraser shove his way in him.

The first thing Ray thought to do was to bite hard into the delicate tissue. 

Fraser moaned loud at the pain that shot up his penis. He then sunk his own teeth hard into the American spies delicate flesh. 

Ray bucked up and yelped in pain. "OWWWW! Dammit, you fucking cock sucker!" Ray reciprocated by biting hard into Fraser's cock again making him buckle and writhe in pain.

Fraser gasped then looked over his shoulder at the light blues that were staring at him in triumph. Tears rolled down his cheek as he considered the American spy. He then grinned devilishly at his opponent and turned back to the cock that waited for him. He licked it tenderly once then he sunk his teeth deep into it. This time the Canadian spy brought up blood and a bloody screech from his antagonist.

"YEEEEEEOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!"

Ray screeched and howled in pain as the torture consumed his whole body. After that ferocious bite Ray decided that this Agent meant business and he didn't like this game of torture after all. Ray laid back trying to rid his eyes of the pooled up tears and panted while waiting to see what the agent had planned next. He thought that maybe he should beg for mercy before this guy would decide to bite his prick off. Ray liked his cock and he wanted to keep it. "Okay, enough with the games and tell me what ya want, 69."

Fraser mumbled. "I want your semen."

Ray chuckled past his tears. "My semen?. . .Then take my semen but don't bite my dick off in the process!"

"Then don't bite me either."

Ray then felt as the Agent licked the blood off his penis gently. Fraser was licking the wound he had inflicted earlier then moved on to lick at his balls tenderly. Ray felt the Agent's tongue slide all over his cock cleaning and caressing it gently. The American spy moaned at the wonderful sensations that the agent's tongue was generating. Agent 69 was very good as he licked him slowly, tasting him with such fervor and zest. Ray felt his body tensing, quivering and trembling as if it had a mind of it's own. He had not made another move on Agent 69's penis that rested just inside his mouth. But as the sucking intensified so did Agent Golden Fingers mouth as he now sucked on his opponent in return. Soon the American spy was mimicking what 69 was doing to him. The licking, the sucking, the tasting were unbearable and before long Ray shot his hot semen into the Agent's mouth crying out ecstatically. The semen spurted into the Canadian spies eagerly waiting mouth. Not long after Fraser was licking up his release, lick after lick wiping him clean.

Ray was gasping for air and suddenly felt the gush of hot semen shoot to the back of his own throat. His mouth was suddenly full of warm semen and he swallowed quickly to avoid choking on it.

Fraser was moaning deliriously as his seed shot into the spy underneath him's mouth. Then he let his body relax and rested on top of Ray's body.

The Canadian spy was stunned when Ray flipped him over and was now cuffing him back up to the bed. 

"HEY!"

Ray mounted the Agent and moved up to him so they could be eye to eye. He smiled down on Agent 69. "So now I know why they call you Agent 69. . . .Thanks for the pleasure. . . . and the pain. . . did ya get your answer?"

Fraser grinned as he stared at Agent Golden Fingers then he glanced at the cuffs holding him down and nodded. "Yes, I have come to the conclusion that you are indeed one of the very best. Your semen was just as delectable and slippery as you are."

Ray was pleased to hear that he had impressed the Agent. "Yer semen spoke much ta me too, Agent 69 . . .Now, would you tell me why you killed all those other men before me?"

Fraser was still smiling as he shook his head. "I have never killed anyone before Agent Golden Fingers. The Agent that comes afterward takes care of those details. I am merely the decoy that is sent to retrieve information and my colleague finishes them off. Now, if I were you I'd release me before the man comes to finish with you."

Ray adjusted his weight and laughed. "Don't worry about the man killing me Agent 69 'cause my men will take excellent care of him. You know. . . . I have come to a decision that I really do like yer style Agent 69. Do you think that it would be possible for us to work up some kinda . . . .sexual deal?"

Agent 69 gazed into those soft blues and grinned before nodding. "Perhaps we could work something out, Agent Golden Fingers.. . .I know that I would want to. . . . . hold on for a second. . . . .Just for curiosity's sake, why do they call you Agent Golden Fingers?"

Ray stretched himself out on top of the beautiful agent and smiled mischievously as he gazed into those smokey blues. He reached into his pocket to retrieve something and then he reached back up to Fraser's face. "Do you see this glove made of solid, smooth gold that I'm wearing? If you'll spread yer long legs fer me then I'll show ya why I'm referred to as Agent Golden Fingers! You don't know the true meaning of being sexually tortured into oblivion just yet!"

Fraser grinned as he watched the glistening gold hand being held up to his face.

The end. 

Ratings: R  
Challenge: Due South at the Movies

Dedicated to. . . This ones for you Bonnie, because there can never be too many romantic endings!  
maria jackson   
**"My Mountie's Back" - Fraser's love for Ray transcends beyond the grave!**  
  
Ray entered his apartment and set his key's on coffee table. He flopped on the couch and picked up the remote. He glanced at his fingers and realized he hadn't even washed his hands after he disinterred Fraser's body from the cemetery. Hurrying to the kitchen, Ray turned on the water and splashed it all over his hands. Grabbing the dishwashing soap he lathered up really good  
then rinsed himself off quickly. He splashed some water on his face and flattened his hair as he ran his fingers through it.  
  
Ray stepped away from the sink then yanked off his dirt soiled coat and threw it in the trash can. He hurried back to the couch, sat down and stared at the clock above his silent TV.  
  
"Okay, now I've really gone insane. . . Why the hell did I let Mort convince me that the dead return if I bury him in that sacred cemetery! What the fuck was I thinking of! Oh God Fraser, if you only knew what I did with yer body!"  
  
Ray kept glancing at the clock then heard the roar of thunder. He remembered something about a storm heading their way and that is why he had hurried to dig Fraser out of the grave before the rain started. "Had ta do it Frase. .the rain might've drowned you! Oh hell, what am I saying! The man was  
dead so how could he drown?"  
  
The detective went back to the kitchen and fixed himself a cup of coffee then sat to wait.  
**************************************  
Ray jumped from a deep sleep and scanned the quiet living room. Somehow he had managed to fall asleep while waiting for Fraser to supposedly return from the dead. Then he heard it. He heard the shower running in his bathroom.  
  
Ray jumped off the couch quickly and hurried to his bedroom. He gasped when he saw the red serge, boots and Stetson thrown on the bed and soiled with dirt. Staring in disbelief he whispered. "Fraser?"  
  
There was an eerie silence and then the thunder crackled making him jump sky high. He stepped closer to the bathroom and felt the goose bumps as his skin crawled in fear. "Fraser?"  
  
There was no reply so Ray stepped closer reaching for the bathroom door. His hand was shaking badly as he grabbed the knob and turned it slowly and carefully. The door creaked as it slid open and another clash of thunder nearly shot him through the roof. "Jesus!. . . . Fraser?"  
  
Ray stepped into the bathroom and looked toward the shower which was obscured by the shower glass. But the detective could make out the distorted image of a very naked Mountie taking a shower. Ray whispered. "Is that you, Fraser?"  
  
The shower was shut off and the body turned his head in Ray's direction.  
  
Ray couldn't make out the Mountie's face as it was distorted by the shower glass. "Fraser?" Ray inched closer and with a trembling hand reached for the shower door. He took a deep breath then pulled at the door slowly and heard it click. The Mountie had not moved but stared at his partner through the glass.  
  
The detective was scared out of his wits not knowing what to expect once he would open the door.

"Fraser?"  
  
Ray pulled the door open very, very slowly as his heart was hammering in his chest and ears. "Fraser? Fraser, answer me please."  
  
The detective watched Fraser's hand reach for the door and then he shoved it open pushing Ray backwards. .  
  
Ray glimpsed at Fraser's face and screamed hysterically.  
  
Fraser jumped and grabbed hold of Ray. "Ray! Ray! Ray, what's wrong!"  
  
Ray was panting and trying to pull away from the Mountie.  
  
"Stop it! Stop it Fraser! I'm sorry! I didn't mean ta dig yer body out and bury you in the sacred cemetery! It was Mort's idea! He told me about it and it was his idea! Oh God! Please forgive me!"  
  
Fraser wrapped his arms around his lover and tried to calm him down. "Ray! Ray, it's only a nightmare! Ray, please stop crying because you were having a nightmare!"  
  
Ray glanced up into Fraser's face, then he glanced at his lover's disheveled hair and broke out sobbing. "Oh Fraser! I thought you were dead and I dug yer body up and then re-buried it in the sacred cemetery so you could come back! It was so horrible, Fraser"  
  
Fraser hugged his lover tighter and whispered. "It's okay Ray. It was only a dream. You really shouldn't be watching movies like that right before bedtime, Ray."  
  
Ray calmed down as he cuddled into Fraser's arms. "I'm so sorry. I won't ever do that again!"  
  
Fraser kissed his lover's head then glanced out the window past the houses and buildings to the scared ground where Mort had agreed to bury their bodies' hours earlier. He was just grateful that Ray had returned also.  
  
The end

droopy_jack@excite.com   
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  



End file.
